The advent of the web has resulted in a large amount of information being shared electronically with many people. Gaze trackers are used to help determine how users interact with this information. More specifically, gaze trackers are systems that track the “gaze” of a user that is viewing a display. For example, gaze trackers analyze a user's eyes to determine if a user is looking at the top of a web page, the bottom of web page, and so on. More generally, gaze trackers are used to collect data about how users look at information presented to them.
In the context of the web, researchers conduct user studies to generate “heat maps” that represent an aggregation of where the users in the study commonly look. These maps may help an analyst determine if the users are looking at advertisements or reading the content of a web page. However, little is known about the users' reactions besides how long users look at a certain location on the screen.